


Be careful, dragons are dangerous.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Day 1, FantasyAU, HidaKaku - Freeform, Hidan - Freeform, KakuHi, KakuHida Week 2020, Kakuhida - Freeform, Kakuhidaweek, Kakuzu - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Hidan queria seguir os passos de Jashin, o melhor caçador de dragões que pisou no mundo mágico.Hidan wanted to follow in the footsteps of Jashin, the best dragon hunter who set foot in the magical world.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Be careful, dragons are dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> Eae pessoas, essa é a primeira vez que eu participo do KakuHida Week e digo que estou muito ansiosa e espero agradar vcs.  
> Hey people, this is the first time I participate in KakuHida Week and I say that I am very anxious and hope to please you.
> 
> Day 1 - Fantasy AU

Os caçadores de dragões tem um trabalho muito perigoso, expostos a combater grandes criaturas misticas e poderosas, mas as vezes elas podem ser inofensivas. Existe dragão de todo tipo, os elementais, as mascotes, os demoníacos, entre outro. Alguns dava para domesticar, mas outros era praticamente impossível fazer isso.

Aqueles que destruíam vilas é um bom exemplo.

Sua vila atacada por dragões, muitos morreram, mas quem os salvou foi um caçador de dragões que matou o ser mistico, ele era conhecidíssimo entre as pessoas de todo o mundo, Jashin, aquele que matou inúmeros dragões, salvou milhares de vilas e era nele que Hidan queria se inspirar.

Era seu primeiro dia como um caçador de dragão e ele queria chegar se destacando, ele viajou muito até chegar até ali e queria ter seu devido conhecimento, mas tudo o que encontrou foram simples missões de domesticação e isso o deixou irritado.

— Que merda…

O albino jogou o papel no chão e andou irritado até a mesa mais próxima da Taberna e pediu uma cerveja, ele precisava pensar, ele deveria ir para outra taberna e procurar mais? Ou ele estava se precipitando muito? Bem, ele se importava pouco, queria um trabalho digno para ele e era isso que procuraria.

— Outro morreu tentando matar ele… — Comentou um cara logo a frente.

— Sim, esse dragão é difícil mesmo.

— Não é nenhum dragão, é um dos mais poderosos entre os elementais!

— Que dragão meus parceiros? — Hidan perguntou com um sorriso enorme, colocando seus braços sobre os ombros dos homens que comentavam, aquilo parecia promissor.

  
  


  
  


Hidan nunca achou que seria tão longe, andar tudo aquilo seria quase insuportável para ele, mesmo indo de carroça, subir toda a montanha pra chegar no ninho do dragão elemental foi a coisa mais cansativa em sua vida, no entanto era necessário para a sua grande estreia.

Ele nunca imaginou que isso tinha tudo para dar errado.

Só a boca do ninho já era de arrepiar, o vento que saia dali ao menos era agradável, nem quente, nem gelado, era perfeito. Mas Hidan não se importou com isso e seguiu para dentro do ninho e averiguar tudo, parecia um labirinto e ele tinha certeza que se perdeu no meio do caminho.

Não parecia, mas Hidan sabia bastante sobre dragões, especialmente os mais perigosos e sabia que cada um tinha uma convicção, dragões são conscientes, mas não se sabia o quanto isso era verdade ou até onde iria essa consciência.

No entanto, ao chegar em um local enorme cheio de ouro e muitas moedas ele soube que estava no caminho certo, subindo a montanha de dinheiro e as vezes escorregando, mas nunca desistindo, ele mataria aquele dragão mesmo que precisasse perder uma perna.

O que não percebeu foi que, um pouco distante, uma montanha de moedas se mexia e escorria por um corpo escamoso e duro, um marrom-avermelhado e grandes asas se abriram, causando um vento forte que levou moedas para longe e isso incluiu Hidan que fora jogado e afogado no meio do ouro.

— Quem está ai? — A voz grave e intimidadora foi escutada bem alta.

Hidan saiu da pilha de moedas e olhou para frente, mas teve que levantar seu rosto para ver melhor o dragão e ele era enorme, nunca tinha visto um dragão tão grande como ele e essa era a sua chance!

— O que isso importa? Eu vim aqui para derrotá-lo!

Os olhos verdes do dragão estreitaram e um bufar foi escutado — E como você pretende fazer isso, humano? — Ele perguntou em um claro sarcasmo.

Hidan fez bico — Matando você caralho.

— Não consegue nem sair da pilha de moedas, quanto mais me matar.

O albino, furioso, começou a xingar o dragão de todos os nomes possível, tentando sair da pilha de moedas. Enquanto isso, o dragão questionou os motivos do jovem rapaz, sempre que iam ali para lhe roubar, mas desde o primeiro momento que Hidan entrou o dragão não sentia que essa era a intenção de Hidan, parecia mais que ele entrou ali por ser estúpido.

O dragão ficou irritado.

O som da pata do dragão colidindo contra as moedas foi estrondoso, ele emanava poder por todos os lados e Hidan ficou meio tenso ao ver que estava preso entre as presas do ser místico — Qual o seu nome, idiota?

— Quem você tá chamando de idiota!? — A veia na testa de Hidan saltou, aquele dragão gostava de lhe tirar do sério — Meu nome é Hidan.

— Entendo. — As garras recuaram.

Era raro um dragão perguntar o nome de um humano, ainda mais um dragão tão poderoso e Hidan se sentiu curioso sobre isso. O dragão sentia que, mesmo que o garoto parecesse idiota e imprudente, não dava para subestimá-lo, dava para sentir que Hidan tinha uma áurea negra ao redor.

Ele usava Magia Negra? Aparentemente sim.

— E seu nome?

Que tipo de caçador pergunta o nome de um dragão? — Kakuzu.

— Bem, Kakuzu, agora vamos lá, eu matarei você, então fique quietinho e-

— Não, você não vai.

Então uma nuvem explodiu no dragão, fazendo Hidan o perder de vista — Mas que merda é essa?

— Venha, você vai me ajudar em algo. — Disse Kakuzu, agora em um tom que não parecia que estouraria os tímpanos de Hidan.

Parecia que Kakuzu estava mais perto, a curiosidade falou mais alto e Hidan ergueu os braços para frente e andou um pouco até sua mão atingir um peitoral grande e másculo e rapidamente recuou as mãos, corando levemente.

— Q-quem é?

A nuvem de fumaça dissipou revelando um homem negro alto de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos em tons de esmeralda. Hidan sentiu seu rosto queimar, mas preferiu ignorar e avançar no homem completamente despido — Me responda caramba!

— Sou eu moleque, Kakuzu. — Ele respondeu impaciente, olhando para suas mãos humanas.

— Nem fudendo, o Kakuzu é um dragão e você-

— Isso não importa, apenas vamos.

— VAMOS PRA ONDE CARALHO? — Questionou irritado.

Kakuzu deu de ombros e seguiu para fora da caverna sendo seguido por Hidan que ainda o xingava.

**Author's Note:**

> Até amanhã ❤  
> See you tomorrow ❤


End file.
